


London

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Time Travel Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book-based, Family Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: "Oh by the Angel no, two Wills? I simply cannot handle this!" Gabriel exclaimed"Actually, I do believe he is one of yours Lightworm," Will said with a smirk"What?"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Time Travel Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	London

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad under @HigherFurtherFaster- which is my account so this work is my own. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are on me, that being said, I hope you enjoy this!

"Can you try this spell with me? It should only take a moment," Magnus asked, looking up from the old spell-book that was resting on his lap.

"What does it do?" Alec questioned warily, remembering the time Magnus had turned them both into girls with the same spell-book he was looking through now.

"It should take us back in time," Magnus replied "To 1880,"

"What? Why?" Alec was confused as to why his boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to travel back in time and to bring him with. After all, Magnus had been so guarded about his past that it had lead to the whole Camille situation, he was much more open now but a trip back in time seemed like a very extreme measure

"I was to introduce you to some of your ancestors, also your Parabatai's ancestors. Just a warning though, Will can be a bit of a handful, though what else would you expect from a Herondale?" Magnus answered cheerfully

"Right, isn't time travel dangerous. I'm pretty certain there are laws about this," Alec was still dubious

"Surprisingly there aren't laws, the past has already happened so you can't change it. If someone went back in time then what they did in the past has already happened, even if they haven't been born yet," Magnus explained

"What about going to the future?" Alec asked

"There is no spell for going to the future, you cant see something that has yet to have happened," Magnus said this as though it should have been obvious

"Ok," Alec muttered, still unsure of the entire situation "Why do you want me to meet these people?"

"Because, they were the first group of Shadowhunters I was ever close to. I wanted you to get to know them, well, except for Jem because he is already a Silent Brother by 1880," Magnus replied, looking nostalgic for a time that was over a century ago. That was when Alec understood, Magnus missed these people and they were obviously very significant in his life.

"Sure, lets do this," Alec agreed sensing how much this would mean to Magnus

"Really?! Are you sure?"

"Of course," Alec assured him, taking Magnus's hand and earning a warm smile from the warlock

"Ok, I have everything ready for the spell. All you need to do is hold my hand while I work my magic," Magnus instructed him, the excitement evident in his voice.

"One step ahead of you," Alec held up their intertwined hands

"Yes, I suppose you are," Magnus laughed "Are you ready?"

"Yup, wait a second. Won't people notice that we aren't wearing old-timey clothes?" Alec questioned causing Magnus to theatrically smack himself on the forehead

"Of course! How could I forget!" Magnus exclaimed and clicked his fingers. Suddenly the two were dressed in typical 1880's attire, Alec's outfit entirely black except for his white shirt, and Magnus in a blue embroidered waistcoat, pink and blue striped blazer, a white button up that was identical to Alec's and black pants paired with shiny red shoes. "Are we ready now?"

"I think so," Alec replied. Magnus smiled and began the spell, as Magnus worked Alec saw the Brooklyn loft become hazy before shifting into an entirely different scene. The two men were now standing in a grey London street, carriages and people bustling around them in the light drizzle, though the two were unglamoured none of the mundanes around them noticed their sudden appearance.

"So... what do we do now?" Alec asked, uncertain

"We go to the London institute!" Magnus answered, setting off down the street and pulling Alec along with him by his hand

After a while of walking in the drizzle Alec commented "London is a lot wetter than I thought it would be,"

Magnus laughed "London is famous for its bad weather! Also, we're here!"

Alec looked up at the towering cathedral in front of them, "Woah, I heard the London institute was pretty but wow!"

"Yes, it was quite spectacular in it's peak. Shall we go inside, get out of the rain?" Magnus suggested, enjoying the awestruck look on his boyfriend's face

"Sure,"

The two made their way up the steps and Magnus knocked on the heavy wooden doors. "You know I can just let us in right?" Alec asked

"I know, but this seems more courteous," Magnus replied

"Fair enough," Alec shrugged as the doors opened to reveal a pale man with blue eyes and messy black hair. 

"Magnus!" The man exclaimed "I thought you headed off to America?"

"Hello to you too Will, and yes I did. As you can see though I have returned for a visit, and brought a very special person with me," Magnus greeted Will with a smile

"Ah I see. May I ask who this handsome fellow is?" Will questioned looking at Alec "After all it is not often for me to meet someone who shares my dashing good looks,"

"Uh, I'm Alec," Alec said, he was shocked, this Will guy looked like a slightly shorter version of Alec but acted startlingly like Jace

"Mr Alec? Or are we on first name basis already?" Will teased

"Oh, right, Alexander Lightwood. But everyone just calls me Alec," Alec replied annoyed with himself for forgetting the formality of the past.

"Lightwood?" Will seemed surprised "Magnus what are you doing with a Lightworm?"

"I will explain once you let us in William, my fantastic suit it getting wet!" Magnus exclaimed

"Right, of course. I'll get everyone else to come down, you two can go to the sitting room if you would like. Please don't tell Tessa that I forgot my manners," Will laughed as he let the two in

"I won't" Alec said at the same time as Magnus said "I will,"

"Magnus, I am beginning to prefer your companion over you, even is he is a Lightworm," Will shook his head and set off to find the other people he had mentioned earlier.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Herondales,"

"Wait, was that guy a Herondale? Is he related to Jace?" Alec asked as Magnus lead him into a cosy room with a fireplace and a few couches and armchairs

"Yeah, that was Will Herondale, he's one of Jace's ancestors. The attitude runs in the family,"

Alec smirked "I can see that,"

The door of the room opened and Will came back in "The whole merry gang is coming down to see you," he said with joy

"Wonderful," Magnus replied as he sat down on one of the couches and gestured for Alec to do the same. Just as the three sat down the door opened again and a girl with blue eyes and black hair walked in along with a tall man with green eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh by the Angel no, two Wills? I simply cannot handle this!" The man exclaimed

"Actually, I do believe he is one of yours Lightworm," Will said to the man with a smirk

"What?"

"What has my dear brother confused this time?" asked another man as he and a woman with a scar running across her face entered the room

"Likely Will's shenanigans again, Gideon," answered Tessa, Alec remembered her from Paris and immediately blushed from embarrassment at the memory. Of course this Tessa had yet to witness him and Magnus making out on the couch of Magnus's Paris flat, but Alec still remembered it.

"Ah, that does seem likely. Would you care to explain, Will?" Gideon said "It seems we have guests,"

"I am not entirely sure what is happening myself," Will said, looking to Magnus and Alec for an explanation

Magnus sighed, "Is everyone here or are Charlotte and Henry still to come?"

"No, they are in Idris," Tessa answered "Magnus, it's so lovely to see you! However I must admit this is a strange visit,"

"Well, if you are all here I had better start my explanation," Magnus said, he wished he could introduce Alec straight away but he couldn't exactly say 'hey everyone, this is my boyfriend Alec, he's Cecily and Gabriel's descendant! Oh and by the way we're from 2009!' No, he needed to give them a proper explanation. Magnus had to admit that seeing all of his old friends made him nostalgic, sure Tessa was still around but the others had been gone for centuries. It was bittersweet for the warlock. "Tessa do you remember that spell we talked about? I'm sure it was last month?" Tess nodded "Well, it works,"

"Are you certain? The spell for time travel works? Last I saw of it, it was still entirely theoretical!" Tessa was astounded

"Yeah, it works. However, it did take me until 2009 to get it to work,"

"2009? You mean to say that..." Gideon began

"Yes, we're from the future," Magnus confirmed. Everyone in the room looked at them, stunned into speechlessness.

"This is not a joke, it it?" The lady with the scar asked

"No, Sophie. It's not," Magnus told her

"I must admit that it quite impressive," the blue-eyed woman remarked

"Thanks Cecily,"

"So who is the American gentleman you brought with you? Is he also from the future?" Cecily questioned

"Yeah," Alec and Magnus replied in sync

"Care to introduce us, Magnus?" Tessa said, gesturing to Alec

"Of course! Everyone, this is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alec, you've already met Will Herondale, and you met Tessa Herondale in Paris of course, this is Gideon and Sophie Lightwood, and over here are Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood," Magnus said directing Alec's attention to each person in the room

"Uh, hi everyone," Alec gave a small, shy, wave

Gabriel looked stunned, "Lightwood? Magnus is he related to us?"

"Yup, he is your great-great-great something grandchild. I'm not entirely sure how many greats there should be there but yes. He is directly related to you and Cecily as you could probably tell from his looks," Magnus answered

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lightwood," Sophie said

"Just Alec is fine, Mr. Lightwood sounds like my dad," Alec told her

"Of course, you are welcome to call me Sophie, after all, you are family,"

"Thanks," Alec gave her a warm smile, he was starting to like these people

"So, Alec, do you have a parabatai?" Gabriel asked, trying to make conversation with his descendant and get to know him

"Yeah, I do. Jace Herondale, I think he's related to you?" Alec told Gabriel, nodding towards Will when he said the last part

"What! A descendant of mine becoming a Lightworm's parabatai! Atrocious," Will shook his head

Numerous voices scolded "Will!"

"Alright fine, I suppose this one is acceptable. After all he does have some Herondale in him," Will begrudgingly agreed

"Is there some kind of rivalry between you two?" asked Alec, from what he could tell Will and Gabriel seemed to immensely dislike each other

"Mutual dislike," Gabriel said

"Fair enough, Herondales do get pretty annoying sometimes. I can speak from experience," Alec rolled his eyes remembering all the times Jace had done something annoying

"You wound me Lightworm," Will shook his head earning a small smack on the arm from Tessa who had turned away from her conversation with Magnus, Sophie and Cecily

"Will, he is right you know." Tessa told him as she returned to her conversation

"I disagree however I will graciously change the subject," Will announced "So, handsome gentleman like you must have the interest of many ladies, is there one you have an eye on young Lightworm?"

"I-uh, no. Definitely not," Alec stuttered, unsure how to answer that question. These people seemed pretty nice but the past was certainly not an accepting time for people like him. He wondered how Magnus had coped. Speaking of Magnus, Alec could see the look of amusement on his face, Magnus had surely heard the conversation.

"I'd hope not," Magnus said, placing a small kiss on Alec's cheek

"Ah, I see you have fallen for our dastardly warlock," Will laughed "You have good taste Magnus,"

"Thank you William," Magnus said. Alec was shocked, he had not expected them to be so easygoing about it. If people from the 19th century could accept him, why couldn't his father?

"Are you stealing our descendant away from us Magnus?" Cecily asked, her tone teasing

"Hey, I helped you guys so many times. At least let me have the man I love," Magnus retorted, putting his arms around Alec protectively

"It's good seeing you happy Magnus," Gabriel said, at first he hadn't liked the warlock but after he had helped heal Cecily from a particularly nasty wound he had found himself developing a soft spot for the man.

"Thank you," Magnus told him warmly "It's been lovely seeing you all, but I think we should head back to 2009 New York," Magnus sounded regretful, but he knew that the longer he stayed in the past the worse the feeling of loss would become

"Of course, it was wonderful to see you again Magnus, and to meet you Alec," Sophie said

"I suppose this is goodbye then," Magnus stood up and offered Alec a hand which Alec took immediately, not letting go once he was standing

After a chorus of farewells Alec and Magnus made their way out of the institute before Magnus completed the spell to bring them back home. Once the pair was back in their Brooklyn loft the fell onto the couch together.

"That was cool," Alec said "I liked all those people,"

"I'm glad, it was good seeing them again," Magnus replied, and it had been, though, as much as he missed the past he would be happy in any time, as long as he had Alec with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it! if you have any feedback I would love to hear it! Comments and Kudos are adored (but you don't have too)! Until next time.  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
